1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the wireless transmission of information from one user to another. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the wireless transmission of an email address from one user to another.
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for wirelessly transmitting a packet of information from one user to another. The apparatus relates to a transponder device for wireless interaction with another user. The transponder device is disposed within a housing such as a pen or a cellular phone. If the transponder is disposed within the cellular phone, the electronic components of the cellular phone work in cooperation with the electronic components of the transponder. Disposed within the housing is a controller or processor, and a memory unit connected to the controller. The memory unit stores a program for controlling the controller that runs the transponder. There is also a transceiver for receiving and transmitting wireless signals from the first transponder to the second transponder. There is also a display, preferably a LCD display, connected to the controller wherein the display displays information that is received by the transponder. The transponder also contains a directional antenna that transmits at approximately 900 Mhz and is designed to transmit signals in a particular direction. In this way, the user holding the transponder can direct his or her transponder toward another individual to send a packet of information to only that individual. The range of this transponder is approximately 100 meters so that this signal is not transmitted to individuals outside the viewing range of the user transmitting the signal.
The transponder also contains a signal initiator, which can be in the form of a button or voice-activated switch, wherein when the signal initiator is activated, the device sends the packet of information through the transceiver on through the directional antenna to another transponder device for reception. This packet of information relates to identification information in the form of an email address or even a user""s name. The packet of information can also include the time and date of the transmission.
The receiving transponder receives this packet of information and stores this information in the memory unit of the receiving transponder. Once this information has been received, an indicator disposed on the transponder indicates when the transponder device receives the packet of information from another transponder device. Here the indicator is a vibrating mechanism designed to vibrate the transponder device when the transponder device receives this packet of information. The indicator could also be a noise maker, which makes an indicating noise when the transponder device receives this packet of information. The indicator could also be a visual indicator designed to send a visual signal when the transponder device receives this packet of information.
In addition, so that non participating transponders do not receive signals that are transmitted, the controller applies a code to the packet of information so that only transponder devices that are participating with the transponder device sending information receive this packet of information. Once this packet of information has been received, the information is transmitted through an input/output terminal designed to allow information stored in the memory unit to be downloaded or uploaded to an adjacent computer for viewing. In this case, if a user receives an email address sent from another user, this email address can be downloaded into that user""s computer. This input/output connection can be either a wireless, or a wired connection with the adjacent computer so that information can be sent into the adjacent computer.
This transponder device also sends a packet of information via wireless transmission from a first user, having a transponder device, to a second user having an additional transponder device. This process includes the steps of pointing the transponder device of the first user in a direction of the second user holding an additional transponder device. Next, the transponder wirelessly transmits a packet of information to the additional transponder device. The additional transponder device then stores this packet of information. This additional transponder device then indicates receipt of the packet of information. In this step, the additional transponder device can show this receipt by either emitting a vibration sensation in the transponder, signaling a noise or emitting a visual indicator such as a light from the transponder to let the second user know that he or she has received the packet of information.